Stories of Team Arrow
by cutebookgirl
Summary: A mostly Olicity centered group of one-shots. Current chapter- Accidentally in Love- involving a false engagement, shootout, and a media craze. Author open to ideas for new chapters.


~Accidently in Love~

*Quick Author's Note

_Thanks for clicking on this story, it was a jumble of thoughts I couldn't get out of my head and here they are :) I'd really love any thoughts, comments, or questions in the reviews. I'm also open to taking one-shot ideas! So if you have an idea you've been itching to read I'd love to write it. Arrow and all of it's characters are not mine. Enjoy!_

"We have to get him to Sterling General now!" One of the paramedics yelled. A young blonde held on to an older and much larger black man, both of them watching the scene go down.

"Is there any family that will ride in the ambulance with him?" The other paramedic asked as the young man who'd been shot and was currently unconscious was being loaded on to the ambulance.

"I'll go." John Diggle said.

"And what is your relation?" The paramedic fired at him.

"Bodyguard." He retaliated.

"Sorry, family only." The paramedic turned to board the vehicle.

"I'm family! Or soon to be... I'm, I'm his...ummm uhhh his fiancé! I'm Oliver's fiancé! Like the soon to be married kind." The blonde blurted out. Her face a deep shade of red. The paramedic looked at her questioningly but motioned her forward.

"Then get in."

Felicity turned and looked at Diggle, hoping to convey that they couldn't leave Oliver alone. He understood, nodded, and said, "I'll follow behind."

She nodded as the ambulances doors closed, placing a barrier between the two of them. The last thing John Diggle saw was her tiny hand reaching for Oliver's much larger one before the ambulance sped away.

It had started as a normal day, or as normal as they come in Team Arrow's book. Oliver had spent the night at the Foundry and Digg had picked him up in the morning. Felicity's car had a flat tire from the latest of their escapades so she was next to be picked up. They drove to Queen Consolidated in silence- a silence Felicity would normally fill, but she was not a morning person in any sense. Upon arriving, Digg opened the door for Oliver and was headed for Felicity's side when shots rang out. John pulled his gun from his belt and returned fire as Felicity screamed. Hitting his target on one of the many shots Digg then looked through the car window checking on Felicity, and seeing her unharmed, he ran to the other side of the car. Felicity wrenched her door open, screaming in horror. Oliver had been shot in the shoulder in front of his own building. She ran to his side, calling 9-1-1 as she kneeled in the pool of his blood.

"Oliver... OLIVER!" She yelled at the unconscious figure, "You do not get to die today, you understand. Not on my watch, not as Oliver Queen!" He didn't move and she started to cry as she applied pressure to the wound. "Not today. Oliver please." She pleaded. Digg stood watch looking for more attackers as they waited for an ambulance, something they hardly ever had to do.

The ambulances and press soon arrived on the scene and a crowd started to gather. She held his hand as he was lifted on to the gurney, and only when they told her she had to leave so the paramedics could work did she gently place it on his chest. She retrieved it later after falsely admitted to being his betrothed so she could stay with her stubborn vigilante billionaire boss who was bleeding out.

Hours Later

He woke up with a burning sensation in his shoulder and a pressure in his hand. He remembered the shots and thinking he needed to get Digg and Felicity, but mostly Felicity, because Digg could handle himself, then things went black. The pain he assumed was from a bullet wound but the pressure he was unsure of. He took a deep breath in and realized a delicate hand holding was holding his, and he knew who it was from the smell- her shampoo, a vanilla coconut mix he recognized immediately. He slowly opened his eyes, more aware of his surroundings and more comfortable alerting the people in the room he was awake. She hadn't realized he was conscious yet and had her red-rimmed eyes focused on a spot on the wall, her lip chewed by her teeth. He looked her over for injuries and was relieved to find she looked unharmed besides her teary eyes. His heart clenched at the fact he had scared her again.

"Felicity" he mumbled horsely.

"Oh gosh you're awake. Not that I thought you wouldn't wake up, it's just I was worried you wouldn't. But you're ok, right?" She babbled worriedly, but also in a relieved tone. She smiled timidly at him.

"Besides the shoulder, I'm fine. Thirsty, maybe"

"Oh, oh yeah. Here, let me get you some water." Without releasing his hand she grabbed a cup and handed it to him.

"The doctors said they'd seen worse and I know you have. So nothing to worry about. It was mostly blood loss that was the issue. It was a through and through, so that's good. But you'll be fine, you always are." She mumbled.

"Felicity, do you know who did this?"

"Ummm, I haven't really had the chance to look that hard for them. You were only out for two hours and I felt like I needed to be here." She looked down, " I'm sorry."

"Felicity, it's fine. Are you ok?" He asked even though she looked fine, he needed to know.

"Just dandy. It's not everyday a girl gets shot at." She joked avoiding his stare.

"Really though?"

"Oliver I'm fine. You're the one who got shot, scared the bejesus out of me and Digg." She smiled, finally meeting his eyes as she shared some of what she had been feeling the past 2 hours.

"Where is Digg?"

"He went down to the cafeteria to get me some coffee. You were stable and the doctors said you'd be out for a couple more hours so he thought it'd be ok. Actually I told him I might bite his head off if I didn't get some caffeine in me. It's only 10 am you know, and this trip to the ER didn't leave me anytime to brew myself a cup and I'm..."

"Felicity"

"Hmmm?"

"Calm down, it's alright. As long as he made sure no one was coming after us." Oliver scanned the room, as if he could identify the unseen threat.

"He did." She said in confidence. Just as she spoke the man in question knocked on the door.

"Oliver, man, good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Fine Diggle, have you gotten anything on who this could be?"

"No, I haven't had a chance." John replied, "but I think we may have a bigger issue now"

"What?" Felicity interjected with a worried expression.

"It seems the press heard your little white lie Felicity and let's just say it's not so little anymore." Digg grabbed her tablet from the table and typed in a few words. In an instant he had brought up a page.

_People Magazine_

_9:33 a.m. Tuesday, June 22_

_-Breaking News-_

Meet the New Queen!

After the alleged assassination attempt of Oliver Queen (_see article here_), the billionaire and CEO of Queen Consolidated, word came out the playboy was engaged to the unnamed blonde featured in the pictures above. She announced herself as the future Mrs. Queen and demanded to ride in the ambulance with him.

Just who is this mystery blonde? Sources say she is Felicity Meghan Smoak, a 22 year old IT girl who recently became Mr. Queen's Executive Assistant. She has been seen with Queen at multiple events and is said to be, "his most trusted friend" from an unnamed source. Seems like a romantic relationship has blossomed and we can't wait to see them walk down the aisle... If they make it there.

Though there is no ring to be seen, Queen is said to be, "very protective" and that he "didn't want her in the public eye." Well looks like the cat... Or should we say Queen is out of the bag!

Attached to the article was a photo from this morning. Felicity in her blood stained bright pink dress and classic ponytail and glasses clutching Oliver's unmoving hand and staring at him with tears in her eyes.

The next was a picture of the two of them at the charity gala where Felicity was wiping blood off of Oliver's face. The gesture looked incredibly intimate and loving, much more than the actual moment had been. The next was of her and Oliver exiting Big Belly Burger. She was dressed for work but he was in jeans. Her head was leaned back in a laugh and he looked at her as if she hung the moon- his eyes locked on her face with a huge grin plastered on his.

Felicity read though the article and clapped a hand over her mouth. Oliver stared at the photos, he had to admit they made a nice looking couple. He couldn't help the feelings that stirred inside him, but also the confusion over the whole situation.

"What did you do Felicity?" He said in a warning tone. She didn't answer, her hand still poised over her mouth.

"Felicity"

"I may have told the paramedics we were engaged so I could ride to the hospital with you." She saw his face, grimaced, and then began her word vomit, "Oliver you have to understand I was so worried. You were freaking bleeding out and not even as the Arrow! It just came out and I didn't think anything of it and Oh Crap, Oh Crap, Oh CRAP!"

"Felicity calm down! It's fine."

"Yeah well People magazine is not going to have this article up for long." She grabbed the tablet and started typing.

"Felicity I don't think that will solve the problem. I saw it on the News downstairs. And seeing the amount of people outside, I don't think it's isolated." Digg replied, looking at her face.

She put her face in her hands, "Ohhhhh no."

**To be continued, possibly. What do you guys think? Should I turn into more than a one-shot? I'd sure love some reviews for my first story :)**


End file.
